


Just a Little Dance

by Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner is a good Papa, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be upstairs in the living room watching a Disney movie, much like she did every Saturday afternoon. Except for today.</p>
<p>(Or Where Bruce dances with his and Tony's daughter, while Tony watches in the background).</p>
<p>Just pure fluff, I'm warning you all now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr gif! And I also have this posted on my Tumblr. This is just a slightly updated version.
> 
> Enjoy!!

She was supposed to be upstairs in the living room watching a Disney movie, much like she did every Saturday afternoon. Except for today.

Little Rebecca Stark had asked JARVIS to pause the movie, before making her way over to the elevator, fixing the dress she had decided to wear for the movie before entering it and pressing single button. She had an idea and was determined to see it though. 

“Dr. Banner, Sir. The young Miss approaches.”

Bruce perked up from his work and looked over his shoulder just as the elevator closed, dropping off its occupant. He smiled as he saw his four year old daughter making her way towards him, her favorite yellow tea-party dress moving gently around her. 

"Becca, you know your Daddy and I don’t like for you to come down here by yourself," Bruce said gently, saving his progress before turning around to scoop the petite girl up. Technically, she wasn’t supposed to be down there. After the incident with Tony nearly blowing up the lab, Bruce convinced him to install a protocol in JARVIS’ system that stopped Rebecca from coming down if there were hazardous chemicals out and about. But, seeing as there were no such chemicals out, and Bruce was only working on a new Gamma detector, he figured JARVIS knew it was safe for her to wander. 

"I know, but I want to ask you something," giggled the little girl in her arms, as he brushed away a wavy lock of deep brown hair.

Bruce smiled. “And what would that be, little one?"

"I want you to dance with me!" Rebecca beamed, her arms coming to wrap themselves around her Papa’s neck. 

It would have been a lie to say that Bruce wasn’t taken off guard in the slightest. A little surprised by his daughter’s request, he simply pulled away a little, looking at her. “Darling, I’m not sure-“

"Please Daddy," she asked in a soft voice, softer than a four year old should be, big blue eyes shining. 

There were still some things that Bruce didn’t trust himself to do due to the “Other Guy”, whom if easily frustrated or angered would begin to pound relentlessly at his mind. It took him month to finally trust himself (as well as the Other Guy) to hold his daughter for the first time- that was almost 3 years ago. Rebecca had understood, in her own little way about the Hulk, thanks to an ‘short, easy, to the point’ way courtesy of Tony after they had been ambushed by some Hydra goons. _“So….instead of turning red, Papa turns green and gets really, really big?” “Yeah, that’s jist of it, Princess.”_ Surely a dance would do no harm, small little steps. Right?

"All right," he sighed and the young preschooler in his arms enveloped him in hug. Perhaps he did need break from his work. "What do you have in mind?"

\-----------

After fixing up a glitch in on of S.H.I.E.L.D.S. computer systems (apparently, no one thought to run a full system scan for any faulty files), Tony made his way back home.

"JARVIS, is Bruce still in the lab?"

"No Sir. Dr. Banner is in the living room, along the young Miss. Shall I inform them of your arrival?" That was interesting…..Bruce rarely, if never, left the labs, especially on a Saturday afternoon, unless they had planned to do something as a family.

"No, I’ll surprise them." Making his way into the living room, he stopped himself before announcing his arrival, watching the two loves of his life moving around in the center of the living room, the television screen playing Beauty and the Beast. Both had their backs to him and seemed to no be aware of the onlooker as they danced, seeming to mirror the moves of Belle and the Beast as they danced in the ballroom. 

With Rebecca in her own yellow dress twirling around her as she spun with Bruce, who looked much more relaxed and at ease than he has been in the last month or so, it was a priceless moment, one that Tony could not bring himself to interrupt. It was heartwarming, tooth-rotting, perfection.

Quietly as possible, Tony tapped on his earpiece. “JARVIS, make sure you record this, and put it in the Scrapbook file, will you?”

"Of course, Sir."

Tony smiled, taking in every moment as he watch his beautiful daughter and his amazing husband move gracefully, smiles gracing their faces.


End file.
